


O Serva Me a Periculo

by YogurtTime



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Monster Night PV
Genre: Bloodplay, Classic Horror Tropes, M/M, Monster Night PV AU, Rimming, Roughness, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogurtTime/pseuds/YogurtTime
Summary: A simple schoolteacher living alone in a village doesn’t believe in monsters.





	O Serva Me a Periculo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired loosely on Ueda's Monster Night PV. Was almost a JunDa fic entirely but... well, if you know me...

 

 

It only happened because he was completely alone.

Or as it’s been said: solitude is the Devil’s call. Nakamaru Yuichi’s own sort of solitude stemmed from an inability to empathise with wilful ignorance with its tiny vice of pride, and perhaps once again being the only person in all the village not in attendance to view the emergency Village Council meeting.

 _A monster_. A single hushed whisper borne throughout the tiny mountainside community. _Beast_ , the whisper emphasised. A beast with claws that’d tear the skin from your body, crafty like Lucifer himself, glowing red eyes and an appetite for innocent blood.

It was a paranoid matter to be discussed amidst a loud, frightened crowd. That sea of narrowed eyes, head-shaking, silent witch-hunts, and frustrated fingers inching toward torches and pitchforks. All of it, a fear to feed with more fear. It all made Yuichi’s stomach turn.

“It isn’t real. There aren’t any monsters.” Yuichi tried to press this to his pupils at the old schoolhouse. “If we’ve to be afraid of anything, it’s the scientific inevitability that our village might be swallowed by our mountain in the event of any earthquake. We’re living in a death trap! Open your eyes, children!”

Mothers and fathers at home protest Yuichi’s existence. His aloneness. His words and passions and figurative disrepute for rolling his eyes at fireside stories. He was alienated, harassed and were he a woman, might very well be put to trial for consulting with forbidden arts.

Or whatever science liked to call itself these days.

 

And so it was one lonely November night that called the Devil to his home.

An old drafty cottage kept his solace nicely, candles burned and flickered with each sweep of night whispers outside his uneven windowpanes. He sat in his favourite armchair in a long night-shirt, bundled up in his wool dressing gown. A book lay open in his lap and he was dozing a bit over his Earl Grey. His gramophone warbled quietly behind him, a fondly-kept tune with scratches for memories.

He thought he had fallen asleep because he blinked a little too long and he started up the next moment to find himself sitting in complete darkness; his music long faded. Only the quarter moon and the gas lamps beyond the quaint village roads lit his sitting room, now filled with the coiling ghosts of outed candle flame.

Yuichi shut his book, laying it on his tea table slowly, cautious that any noise he could make next might confirm that whatever was currently breathing down his neck was _real_.

“Oh goodness,” he breathed shakily into the shadows, staring at the awful blank shapes of his furniture now forming specific hungry figures with teeth. A wind gusted past his shuddering windows like a roar and the hairs on Yuichi’s arms and head stood on end.

He got to his feet. Monsters were not real and the superstitions of a bunch of simple-minded village dwellers weren’t about to send him screaming into the night.

“Wh-who’s there?” he called out a little tremulously.

Of course that was when he heard the step across the floorboards of his kitchen. And all Yuichi could think was how unfortunate that all his knives were in there.

“Who’s in my house?” he tried again, this time a sight more indignant because it was possible the older boys who harassed him at the schoolhouse might try something like this. “What do you want? You better leave now. I warn you; I…” He sidled toward his desk, objects clattering over when he felt around for his letter-opener. “...I am armed.”

No reply and not a single sound. Yuichi had two options before him, relight his candles and dial up the gas lamps, thereby turning his back on the gaping darkness that was the hallway to his kitchen, or _approach_ the kitchen, letter-opener prepared for any act justified by self-defense.

The kitchen it would be. He’d only look; make sure it was nothing that could sneak up on him as he relit his lamps. Strategy. Innovation. He’d come out of this alive and unembarrassed because he wasn’t going to create fear out of the imaginary. Not today.

Nakamaru took several sharp breaths, swallowing the bile of his fear as he peered around the kitchen doorway, letter-opener clutched in his fist.

The sound it made as it struck the floorboards was like an explosion even as the blood rushed out of his face.

A smile, wide and stretching too far. A face that was _all_ smile besides the blood red of a tongue sweeping across its lips. And the ghostly stare like shimmering jewels wreathed in black, fixed upon Yuichi in a gaze that was deeper than hunger.

Yuichi had never in his life screamed with such a mixture of outrage and utter stark terror. And he kept screaming even as the figure, swathed in white, littered with dark stains too akin to blood to be compared to anything else, swept toward him in one alarming motion.

 

 

*

 

 

His ears were still ringing when his feet slammed down on stone. He was shaking to his marrow under the muscled arms gripping him, staring wide-eyed out at the valley below the mountain no one had ever scaled. He was atop a battlement of what appeared to be a massive castle, stark stone blue against the grey of a blizzard-filled night and under the torch beacons on every edge.

Nakamaru made a sharp sound of disbelief, afraid to twist and look at what could be holding him in its angular arms.

“Please,” he whispered under deafening, slicing whistles of wind, voice marred in a hold like steel and unheard. “Please let me go.”

A hand, smoother than expected reached up then, covered his mouth, fingers curling on his jaw until it hurt. Yuichi gasped and his hands scrambled up to grab at the wrist. He felt the crease of old scars and the lip of new wounds, damp and sticky where his fingers pulled and connected. He recoiled and shuddered as his captor brought him closer, whole body pressed so tight to a form so cold. Yuichi could feel all of this being, an unmoving chest, the shape of hips against his thigh. And then, horrifically enough, the press of lips to his ear; could have been as bad as tenderness, but it was invasive with the suddenly hot whisper wiping across the shell of his ear, “Oh, but he is so hungry,” it said.

Yuichi went rigid as he felt himself dragged unceremoniously from the ripping snowy winds of the tower down a winding stairway, embraced practically into the drunken stench of blood and something deeper, darker like fires and carnage.

 

 

*

 

 

“ _Not enough meat_ ,” it said.

Hours had passed and Yuichi had begun to think of death. As one does when one is locked in a dark room, nursing bruises in the cold.

And Yuichi, still got up in just a nightshirt and a now torn dressing gown had only been able to lie there and bat haplessly at wandering hands. In this same dark, the creature had grabbed him too tight, had shifted hard fingers up under his nightshirt to his thighs, clenched over skin, inspecting him for something. The creature felt along his hips and chest scraping jagged nails through the first layer of Yuichi’s skin like he didn’t quite know how to touch softly.

He’d squirmed and cried as the man cuffed rusty metal around his wrists, and then his ankles, twisting screws until it was tight to the bone of his joints.

“ _Shh_ ” it said. “ _Master is not yet awake, and he’s always cranky when he’s woken early regardless of how tasty the culprit might be_.”

Yuichi whimpered. He was hung and spread against a damp stone wall. Damp with what, he didn’t want to think about.

Then the creature was gone, swinging a heavy door behind him and Yuichi was left alone in the dark, sprawled, bruised and miserable.

Yuichi licked his lips, tasted blood and the fear in his own throat. It had to have been hours by then when he heard the heavy footfalls of boots coming closer and closer to the door of his prison.

He drew his bare feet away from the entrance as far as they would go against the manacles and chains as the fire of a torch lit the crack at the floor of the doorway.

Keys. The sound of a lock unhinging. The door swung open and Yuichi let out a faint cry.

It was to see the both of them at once. He instantly knew which was the creature who’d grabbed him; this lean maniacal being, tall and gaunt like a youkai illustration, white as bone, red-eyed with a grimace that once could have easily been a smile, but now twisted over his face like a streak of red-lipped agony. Yuichi was torn, fingers curling in over his manacles and an instinctive recoil of horror at the sight of who he’d brought with him.

He wasn’t so much the horrorshow as the man in white. Yet, he was _grotesque_. Sleek silver fur down his chest on either side of an elaborate collection of bright twisted metal necklaces. In the firelight of the torch the other creature placed in its bracket beside him, his features stood out complete. Commensurate though he was, two flagrant red scars-- each blazing under either cheekbone like an engraving in hard gold-- trailed down to full lips curved in the smile of one who often had things precisely as he pleased. His eyes shone black-- _so_ black; it seemed the brimstone ember in them was the flame licking above them all; yet as he drew nearer, those same eyes narrowed and began to _glow_ bloodred with an inviolable fury.

His--it could only be that-- _hackles_ rose and the incisors beneath voluptuous lips lengthened as he took in the sight of Yuichi. Wolven and savage in a second after he’d seemed so groomed and...well, terrifyingly beautiful.

“My _god_ ,” Yuichi breathed, his voice stuck in his throat, as his chest throbbed with the pummel of his own heart, racing and horror-struck.

“What have you _done_!” this monster roared, and Yuichi heard a metallic click as the man’s fists clenched and he noted with some inviting despair the metal wrapped around his fingers, long rings curved over his knuckles down to his fingertips, forming sharp, steel claws. He whirled around-- smaller though he was-- he seemed a menacing thing in every gesture.

The creature in white cowered, taking an instinctive step back into the hall. “Y-you said you wanted him, Master. There was no one in the houses but him and I knew you wanted him!” it said, panicked words tripping over the last, plaintive and choked.

Yuichi was still curled in on himself as tight as he could manage, but he managed to press himself further back against the wall when the Master moved for his underling.

“Yes, yes, _damn_ you,” the Master’s voice grated like a tightly-wound cord. “Can you not grasp the concept of _not yet_ when I say it?”

“But--”

Yuichi had his eyes shut so he didn’t see the precise reason the creature cut off with a sudden sharp sound of pain. He also heard the crack of bone connecting with stone and a hollow gasp.  
“This is not up for discussion,” the Master hissed, tone punctuated by the sharpness of his motions, striking something; the creature most likely. “You might have ruined everything with what you’ve done tonight!”

There was a whimper and a faint choke and Yuichi peered through squinted eyes. The creature was pinned to the doorjamb by his Master, claws shoved over his collar and a furious grasp at his throat.

The creature writhed, blunt black-lacquered nails scraping over the wooden door as he fought to breathe.

“You’re so _useless_ ,” the Master seethed. “If keeping you here weren’t a favour I’d have skinned you before this.”

Yuichi was alarmed when the creature let out a wet choke and above his exposed throat and the now reddened impressions of his Master’s claws in his skin, his lips curved up, a dazzling euphoric smile on such a horrifying face. The Master bore his fangs, a half grin that was more of a sneer, trailing a tongue over one incisor like it was habit and with an easy gesture, he dropped the creature to the floor where it doubled up, choking and gasping back pitched chortles.

“Junno,” He said the name like an oath in and of itself; a dangerous whisper coming from that same chilling leer. “Get out of my sight.”

The creature named Junno picked himself up, holding his throat a bit delicately as he used the door to hold himself steady. He ducked his head and swept out, his quick steps hurrying down the corridor outside.

Yuichi never expected to bear the awkward audience of a man with a set of furry black ears and a jawline that could cut. He surveyed Yuichi with a guarded stare, turning on him slow like he couldn’t quite believe what he was looking at. He took a slow breath in and his jaw clenched as his irises pooled with a different sort of burn.

“He touched you...” he murmured in a low, cloying tone, laying destruction to Yuichi’s ability to think for a moment. “He’d _dare_...”

He made a movement that was too sudden and it looked as though he were about to pounce. Yuichi flinched away with a cry of surprise and the man went still, palms out, claws as sharp as anything.

As Yuichi collected himself mentally, wondering why he felt so dizzy and warm so quickly, the wolfman rifled through a series of expressions before settling on a glare of warning. “Don’t...” he hissed in a tone like razors. “...you move.”

Yuichi went very still, his chains rattling as the Master drew near. He didn’t meet Yuichi’s eyes as he bent down close; got down on one knee between Yuichi’s spread legs. Yuichi took in a shaking breath, resisting the urge to scramble away. The scent of ash, wood and smoke like the lingering embers of a dying forest fire wafted from him and it flooded Yuichi’s senses as one clawed hand enclosed his wrist. The contact of his fingers to Yuichi’s skin was a too abrupt flash flood of shivers. What had come over him? He bit his tongue against a helpless whimper.

There was a click, the sound of the screw being snapped and Yuichi’s arm dropped from its hold.

Their eyes met and Yuichi couldn’t put together a single thought beside the raw and near-naked look of equipollence, so sheer with meaning and divorced from anything beside what he was glaring at in Yuichi’s own startled gaze. Yuichi dropped his eyes, quickly, almost too easily torn apart by what this was doing to him.

The Master undid the other wrist and shifted back to unhook the rest of his chains without comment or pause. Yuichi gathered his knees up to himself just as the Master drew away, rising up to his full height. His fists were clenched again, a thick swallow travelling down the expanse of his neck.

“Now go,” he ordered through his teeth. “Run away from here.”

Yuichi couldn’t even get up even though he deeply did want to leap to his feet and run far and as fast as he could. The Master watched him for a delayed moment, whole body tensed with an unbridled resolve.

“I…” Yuichi tried, forcing the words out into the distance between them. “I can’t.”

The Master bristled, looking young and spoiled all of a sudden. He took an uneven step back; he was gazing again and Yuichi was hyper aware of his own stare.

“I am going to leave this dungeon and you _must_ go,” he growled. “Go or I _will_ kill you.”

Yuichi watched him turn on a heel and depart too quickly; he watched the sinuous, controlled way he moved and felt altogether in pieces, like a hope had been dashed. It was all terrible and he felt like he’d lost some part of himself here in this dark, stone room. He swallowed, massaging his wrist, listening to the echo of hard boots stalking away from him.

He waited for aching silence as he got unsteadily to his knees. He could hear the blizzard outside whistling through the stone cracks and the barren echoes of foreign sounds. He pulled himself to his feet, gripping the corner edge of the chain link beside him as he listened, trying not to breathe loudly over them.

Then he heard it. A shout and a crash down the corridor. He shuffled forward through the open doorway into the hall, gripping his dressing gown closed. It came again, that cry, and he jumped a foot in the air, catching himself on the wall behind him.

It only then occurred to him that while he had been spared, perhaps someone else in another locked dungeon room was now the victim of this depraved pair. Barring all the obscure and unwanted pulls of the beast’s presence, he didn’t like to think that he was the sort of person that might run for freedom when someone else would die in his place.

He also didn’t like to think about the blizzard out of doors; the endless snow down into the woods and the thought of braving it in his nightshirt.

He padded down the castle hallway, pausing only as the screams grew louder and more alarming. He scaled a whole stairway, heard laughter echo and he pressed on even with his stomach caught tight in a terrified knot. He didn’t stop until he found himself near an entrance hall, far warmer than the cold dungeon and brighter with elaborate baroque trappings.

He couldn’t take the time to look around as he heard a high, terrible moan of someone half-sobbing and it turned his ear to one side of a double door left ajar, displaying a half-view of what appeared to be a kitchen.

The panel of the one large double door gave with just a slight push of his fingers and the volume of the cry intensified.

Perhaps the smell of blood already permeating the castle and the eerie musk perfumes floating in disquieting lilts over it made the scene before him seem less alarming than it should have been.

They were entwined together on the stone floor of the kitchen. The Master was straddling Junno, had him pinned with his weight and Junno was trying fruitlessly to get up and away but a single clawed hand swept its way up Junno’s chest, leaving a trail of frayed fabric, cut too easily into the white of Junno’s shirt.

He couldn’t hear their words; could only watch the way Junno’s frame, stripped of the bulk of his smock, stretched under his master, some strange way to try and escape.

It was only when he saw how Junno’s hips were moving and the way the Master’s legs splayed out rising with the weight of pressure over Junno’s thighs that Yuichi became more aware of how much he’d misunderstood their position.

His eyes widened and he nearly bumped into the other door when he noticed the way the Master’s hand slipped between them, under himself and between their legs; how Junno’s back arched, the bared skin of his chest flexing as his Master began to move over him. The muscles of his arms bunched with each time he shifted between Junno’s legs. His other hand came up to Junno’s throat, traced over the welts he’d left with his claws, played at the raw, angry skin there.

“Master…” came Junno’s abrupt tremulous plea between gasps. “You’re hurting me.”

The Master’s fangs grew suddenly as if responding to the pain in Junno’s tone. “No,” he said in a velvet tone. “You do like me to hurt you, you impetuous and _infuriating_ creature; don’t lie.”

Junno’s eyes narrowed to smug slits, sharp teeth biting at his lips. _God_ but Yuichi wondered what he _was_. He almost gasped when he watched the Master’s hips grind downward just as his index finger nicked a quick line into Junno’s collarbone. Red droplets beaded up and gushed and Junno’s fingers crushed over his Master’s thigh, gripping until his knuckles went paler than the rest of him.

Yuichi had never seen anything like it. They were frightening in their own complementary way but the claw now dragging swirls of thick red over the top of Junno’s chest and the mournful, hungry sounds Junno had begun to make; it was wrong. _So_ wrong, but Yuichi couldn’t gird up any revulsion or horror. Only that towards himself, witness at a doorway to something he had no business looking at. His face felt hot and he didn’t even know what this was.

The Master leaned forward over him, his hand disappearing under the waistline of Junno’s pants even while his metal pressed hard against the open flow of blood. Yuichi flinched for Junno as he watched the blade of the Master’s claw dip right into it, slide a clean slice right _into_ Junno.

Junno cried out between his teeth, eyes screwed shut but he ground up toward his Master’s touch.

“Do you want more, you empty thing?” His voice was steel but smooth. How calm and poised he was over Junno, red lipped and smiling. “I know you do; tell me.”

Junno’s white hand slid up his Master’s thigh, scraping like he couldn’t stop himself. He nodded, a flush spilling down his neck. The blood was spreading, soaking his shirt all torn off his shoulder. “More…” he hissed.

“I’ll carve right into you,” the Master swore back before he leaned down and Yuichi could then see the way he was lithe and flexible, the shape of him through his black trousers, steel tips of his boots scraping backward as he growled and made a vague snap at Junno’s neck like a venomous beast. “You’re no good to me in one piece.”

Junno responded to each word, writhing in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. His eyes opened and he seemed dazed, euphoric in a petulant sort of love. Hungry and consuming. “More,” he begged again. “T-tell me how I can be good for you.”

The Master crooned, the night-black of his ears laid back on his head. “Oh I do like to hear you say that,” he said and he dug his claws deeper until Junno wailed.

Yuichi felt himself swallow but he’d forgotten himself entirely. It shouldn’t be so evocative to watch a brutal murder like this; if it was one; what with the way the victim was responding, skin being torn and bled, but every muscle on his body loving the torment of it.

Junno was slick with sweat then, mouth open between gnashes of his pointed teeth. Yuichi didn’t know who he stared at longer. The Master’s hand in Junno’s pants shifted at a tenser rate and Junno rocked towards it, whole body positioned to take it with his hand coming to his mouth, biting at his knuckle because the Master’s claws slipped out of his wound and he worked him only harder, visibly clenching his hold on him as he raised a claw to his mouth. His lips curved, that same way they had when Yuichi had first laid eyes on him. There was satisfaction and demand in the single lilt of his smile. He brushed one blood-soaked claw across his parted lips as the other hand continued to jerk Junno off beneath him.

He was unmindful of Junno falling to pieces, hands clawing at his hips to make him go faster, but he kept at his pace, as his tongue darted out, eyes falling shut as he tipped his head back, letting a stark red drop fall from the metal into his mouth. Yuichi found himself exhaling a harsh, incredulous breath of his own at the way that single vision had his middle in sudden contorted shambles. Never before had he seen anything so ghastly and yet, so beautiful.

It must have been that sound. An involuntary sound and Junno’s glazed stare, once fixed on the ceiling, bright and tortured, slid over to him by the door. Yuichi froze, quickly gripping the door hinge behind him. Junno made no signal to the Master that he’d seen Yuichi; he merely arched with eyes flooded red, the bruised circles of his eyes eclipsed by the shine in them, taking Yuichi in like it was another sensation to swallow. He mouthed a faint and deliberate,”Yes,” as he came apart. Yuichi watched it happen, his mouth open and every part of him shivering.

It was his final cry and Yuichi gaped, fully rapt at this display. That tiny sound was enough that the Master tensed up and his head snapped up before he turned with a sudden fierce look. In that sudden fatal growl, Yuichi’s hair all stood on end and he didn’t even register his legs moving; only that he was tearing back down towards the entrance hall, taking hold of the huge door handles and escaping out into the snow.

 

 

*

 

The hours and hours it took, Yuichi staggered along the last road into the village, shaking and barely conscious.

He later learned he was found near the first farm, burrowed under a haystack, nearly taken for dead. He lay in bed for days and days in fevers and fitful sleeps. He knew there had been doctors present, that medicine was being forced down his throat. He also knew that he was burning, that the touch of the sheets to his skin was like a searing brand every time he shifted. His short night at that castle seemed ever more like a nightmare far away with the thought of blood and exposed skin and the cries of that poor creature swimming in his mind.

Yuichi also knew that sometimes he’d open his eyes, halfway through an ill nightmare and he could still see the silhouette of black ears and blazing red eyes at the foot of his bed. Like it was emerging from smoke, the figure rose to an alarming height, casting shadows as high as his bedroom ceiling and in his sleep he was screaming.

It must have been a week and some days when his fever broke and he was staring out at the winter sunlight of morning pouring in from his bedroom window. The taste of medicine was still in his mouth and he was stiff and achy, but he was infused with a renewed energy, aware that he’d been ill but that he was better, _twice_ as better now.

Yuichi made it a point not to think too much on the events that had brought him to this moment. He distracted himself by putting his all toward tidying up, changing his sheets, putting away the trays of tea the doctor had evidently left behind. Sometimes, though, he’d do something foolish like turn the corner and feel as though he’d seen something and the old fear would come crawling back at the speed of a tidal wave.

He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t see the point; the idea of him-- that ghastly image-- of being chained up in a castle far off, up a mountain he couldn’t possibly have escaped. It was a raging fiction and he was going to get cleaned up, put on his suit and head down to the schoolhouse to ensure he hadn’t been replaced by some superstitious nitwit from the next village over.

He never made it past the threshold of his cottage.

He’d showered, made himself presentable and was just stepping out onto his porch to consider the route he’d take through the little hills of snow surrounding his solitary home when he saw them. The black dirt below the snow shaped like they’d been melted away, each spot trailing to and from his front doorstep. Paw prints. They were massive; each one double the size of his own foot and overlapping each other in a single path. Straight to where he stood, holding his doorknob and shaking with abject terror.

Yuichi fled indoors again, locked away, swearing never to come out.

Simply because it was all real. And it had followed him home.

 

 

*

 

He couldn’t sleep.

The very idea that something huge and wolven had come to his doorstep while he’d been fevered and vulnerable frightened him out of his wits and he was sitting upright in his pillows, staring with trepidation out his window, listening to the usual silence for something, _anything_ like the sound of a heavy animal coming for him.

The hours dragged and he kept his legs tucked under him and his quilt pulled practically up to his nose.

And yet, as alert as he’d been; as wide-eyed as he’d stared anxiously into the dark, he was unaware when his eyes began to droop and his cheek hit the pillow propped against his head.

It might have simply been the dream all over again if he had only kept his eyes shut; however his state of alert was at tender levels and he shot up in bed with a gasp he couldn’t control.

It was no longer a shape in the dark. It was real, present and in full. The man; the master; wolven-featured and staring in vivid heat down at Yuichi in his bed. He might have shouted or called for help knowing full well no one would hear or come running, but he didn’t. His heart lodged in his throat, he could only lie frozen, fingers curled into his sheets.

There in Yuichi’s pause he was able to register that the Master, still dark in his silver fur and the ferocity of his stare, was equally as startled to meet Yuichi’s gaze. That single revelation spurred Yuichi enough that he could speak.

“What are you doing here?” His voice sounded strange to himself, airy, uncertain; not as terrified.

The thud and jingle of his boots and his jewellery filled the room as he stalked cautiously across the floorboards, moving from the end of the bed toward the window. He was such an odd thing to see against the paisley and common cream of his bedroom, but he circled, no part of his back showing in the tense poise with which he carried himself.

“You got sick,” he said at last. “You might’ve died.”

The full gravity of Yuichi’s memory struck him. “You… you’ve been here; every night, it was…”

His brows crushed together and he looked fundamentally annoyed. “Humans are so delicate. That bit of snow had you such a fevered mess. Something might’ve eaten you.”

Yuichi closed his mouth. They were so very alone and confined in this tiny space of his room; the space between them only filled with the bed and their breathing. Yuichi crossed his arms over his knees and tried to pretend he wasn’t thinking of him astride his servant, licking blood from his fingers, tried to pretend the idea didn’t titillate him all over again.

The wolf-man, on the other hand, had become determinedly distracted by Yuichi’s spectacles resting on his dresser. He picked them up and examined them, full mouth twisting with trained disaffect.

Yuichi dropped his gaze, fully unable to look at him as the words fell out of his mouth. “Thank you,” he stated, carefully enunciated. “I would’ve died if not for you.”

Bleak, dark eyes swivelled from the spectacles to him and Yuichi caught the look and looked back down at his hands quickly.. “Don’t thank me,” the beast sneered. “Are you crazy? I…”

Yuichi only looked up again when he heard the snap and his eyes widened at the sight of his spectacles in two pieces wrapped in a bent mess in the monster’s claws. He forgot his fear for a moment in the name of the indignity of it. “What are you doing? Those are my reading glasses!”

Those fangs appeared again, sharp in his grin, dripping with irony. “Try to thank me again,” he said, every sort of mocking. “I will break everything you own.”

Yuichi pushed his bedclothes off. “Now, what on earth do you even want? If you’re here to kill me, you might have done it by now and I’m sick of being afraid, sick of thinking about you, sick of…”

“I don’t want to kill you,” he said, cutting in quickly and glancing away quickly like he was altogether startled that he’d said it.

“Then…”

He advanced on Yuichi suddenly; too quickly like it was a flash of a movement and the steel of his claws struck the headboard as he leaned down with a fierce growl, teeth bared. “Don’t misunderstand; I would kill you in a moment, I’d cut right into you and drink all your blood until you were nothing but marrow.”

Yuichi’s back was practically climbing the wall at this, startled silent. The smell of burning forests invaded all of his air and he didn’t dare breathe out. The man’s eyes were swirling with shimmering objective, the white of his teeth like a blurred streak in the dark.

“...but I can’t. I saw you, years and years have past since I first saw you; alone; your scent like sugar all over the place until I could taste it. And it was you, promised to me since the day I was made, and you were not supposed to exist the way you do and it vexes me.”

Yuichi clenched his bedsheets, taking in these words, flustered and pained. He _had_ to be mad. Enough at least to come across something so ferocious, hissing detailed and elaborate danger right at him and all Yuichi could think was how every inch of him was aching to reach out and smooth his fingers over the scars of that face, to touch along the curve of his sneers, smiles. It was all so bathed in familiarity and he had never even thought of another human being like this let alone this _hellion_ leaning over him.

“Well,” he tested the word carefully, already certain that every word out of his mouth brought him ever closer to being torn to shreds in a hungry fit of vexation this creature was clearly prone toward. “Well, I exist. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I exist and that’s that.”

Something behind that expression, breath near enough to taste, crumpled, cascaded like tumbling stone walls. “You would never have come to me willingly, though. You are not. You are so damnably human.”

Yuichi considered this. He could hear the bassline of the man’s growl rumbling in his throat, could feel its power, shaking the bed frame through his grip. “Yes, well...er, Master, is it?”

A derisive look just for him, but oh, his lips were so very red. “Tatsuya,” the man prompted, saying the name like he hissed everything else and nothing had ever sounded so beautiful to him before this.

He _had_ to get ahold of himself. Yuichi raised his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat curtly. “Well, Tatsuya. This human thing; I’m not very good at it, am I?”

Yuichi heard the claws streak down his wall behind him and the brush of fur to his cheek as the wolf-man leaned close, a caustic and surprised laughter rolling out of him in vulnerable tones like he’d been won over in something and the very notion and sound of it warmed Yuichi from the very tips of his toes.

“I would’ve picked them off one by one,” Tatsuya swore to Yuichi, saying the words like love poetry. “I would’ve eaten everyone you loved until you had nothing. Only me, and then, _then_ , you insufferably human thing, I would have you.”

Yuichi was done for. Violence, blood and fangs in each of beautiful Tatsuya’s oaths and he was falling for it fast and destructively. “I have no one.”

It was the first vulnerable sound he heard Tatsuya make, a croon that was nearly a low moan. “Human--”

“Yuichi,” he offered, uncurling his hands from his bedclothes, aware now of his naked legs and the blazing heat of him, crowding his every sense like a meandering waterfall. “Call me Yuichi.”

“Yuichi, I couldn’t have believed you were real until I met you,” was the rage-filled whisper over his mouth and Yuichi could practically feel all his resolve melt because it was an absurd thing to say and he felt exactly the same about him.

He reached up, got a good handful of the velvety fur around those perked ears and pulled him down. Tatsuya only fell into his mouth because he allowed it; Yuichi could feel the immoveable strength in his frame as his other clawed hand came down, flattened to the pillow beside him.

Yuichi clung tighter, sliding his tongue over Tatsuya’s fangs, wanting to feel the edge of them, taste his own blood quickly and savour the instant when Tatsuya moaned down his throat. He had a vague earthy taste to him and his lips were as purposeful as his each motion, biting quickly with _just_ his lips, sucking slow and meaningfully whenever he closed his mouth over Yuichi’s. Yuichi leaned up towards and slid another hand up his arm, fingers catching over the grooves of his rigid bicep and the metal of his armbands.

He became drunk with him; head reeling and he tugged at him needfully while Tatsuya obliged, closing his lips over his again and again, sliding his tongue hungrily into Yuichi’s mouth and lapping under his in lazy, indulgent sweeps. His tongue was flexible, seemed to want to invade him and Yuichi opened his mouth wider, panting and grateful when Tatsuya leaned closer. He only heard the hungry sound he made when Tatsuya climbed him, bringing his hand down from the wall to streak up his thigh in a greedy motion, grazing his hip with metal, rocketing a quick shiver right through him.

Leather and sharp edges caught at his skin and Yuichi loved it; couldn’t believe he loved it and kept arching for more despite his incredulity. Tatsuya closed a smooth-fingered hand on his hip and the claws were curved so precariously into his skin, but Yuichi was already bucking his hips for it, whining over Tatsuya’s mouth each time the metal tips skimmed startling points on him.

A frustrated sound shot out of Tatsuya and Yuichi opened his eyes; watched in dazed awe when Tatsuya broke off their kiss and knelt over him, taking one claw to the buttons of his night shirt, clipping them off with ease where undoing them would take too much time. Yuichi shivered and sucked in his lip, flexing from his back downward, moving in a way he never had before. He grabbed those arm bands for dear life when Tatsuya snapped at him like he meant to bite but instead raked a tongue over his exposed throat.

“I want you in my mouth,” was whispered slick and wet into his neck. “You’re practically begging me to…” He broke off, muscles bunching with reactive tension when Yuichi circled his hips. The last of his words were moaned out, heavy and crass, hissed over fangs--threats-- and Yuichi thrust upward again and felt the graze of his erection crush over unmoving leather and all he could think was _yes_.

Tatsuya loved that; Yuichi could feel it in every tightly-spun angle of his chest. He had become something else, clinging and rocking as cold silver pendants touched over his stomach when Tatsuya bent low. His sharp teeth nipped at Yuichi’s collarbones and dragged lower, soft lips, breathing searing air over his nipples and Yuichi felt his fingers curl tight to Tatsuya’s ears. Then he moaned when Tatsuya growled. They caught together again and the head of his cock slipped up under the hem of Tatsuya’s shirt, roving a wet line against hot skin. Red eyes narrowed, and leather-clad hips rocked against his own, slipping between his legs. Yuichi muttered something soft, yearning, branded by the new and startling sensation of another erection pressed through tough leather against his leg, rubbing and thick.

Fingers searched up his legs, interchanged with claws and it was better than a second before and even that felt. _so_...

“Please,” he whispered, begging for things he didn’t know the words for. “ _Please_...”

“Mmm, I know, I know...” Tatsuya hummed over the dip below his ribs. He heard a sudden tear and his nightshirt was in tatters. Naked to the cold around them but burning wherever Tatsuya touched next. Tatsuya dragged the torn fabric off him like it was an offense and Yuichi let him peel it off. As soon as his hands were free, he grabbed for Tatsuya again quickly because any touch of cold was a shock-reminder that at some point this could end; that it was _too_ good; that there was just no way he could keep having this shameful, beautiful thing. .

Tatsuya’s muscled, lean hips nudged over his bare thigh, the silver belt-buckle pressed a painful groove over the inside of his leg as Tatsuya moved lower down him, lips trailing the way down to his navel. He waited for it; knew it was coming but he still sobbed when Tatsuya’s tongue dipped out, swirled a rough-tongued circle towards his lower belly.

The touch reached as low as the incline down his hip to the inside of his thigh and Yuichi tried to stretch out further, not wanting Tatsuya to miss a spot on him. Every time his teeth nibbled it was like he was taking bits of him apart and he’d begun whining for it in half-words, wanting more claws and it was so _wrong_ and he’d stopped caring how messily loud it seemed in the dark corners of his cottage.

He was afraid of what it might be like, but the anxiety only made it better for him every time he raised his head to look down at the gleam of Tatsuya’s tongue now brushing the base of his cock, like wet sandpaper over a vein and it jolted him like a live-wire, made him twist and mewl. His hands dropped from Tatsuya’s ears, covered his own face, thoroughly overcome by the time Tatsuya’s hot mouth slid up on a hungry breath, spilling wet calidity over the tip of his cock.

Tatsuya’s eyes fixed on him, jewels in the shadowed grey of twilight, looking fully black and feral when his mouth opened. Yuichi’s head fell back, hands in his own hair, a cry spilling from him like he was breaking; so new to this and already wanting it forever because Tatsuya’s lips closed over him, a sigh as his tongue cradled the weight of his cock, letting it roll along the base, mouth watering and bathing Yuichi. So wet and hot already before his back curved, leaning up, a shadow in black bowing over him, his mouth sucking him in.

Yuichi almost came just like that, swallowed whole and unable to move because he was afraid if he so much as wound his hips up the way he so deeply wanted to, it’d be the end. Tatsuya pulled back away and his rough tongue scraped along the slit of his cock, lapping up a generous bead of precome and groaning as he got a taste, every silky strand of his hair bristling like he’d been given a shock.

Yuichi gasped against the palm of his own hand, trying to muffle out his mortifying sounds. “Oh, stop, stop, that’s too much,” he protested, feeling like he’d been taken apart.

Tatsuya came up, mouth wet with him and panting. He licked the corner of his lips, looking so savage and divine. His eyes were still wide with a hunger-fury, red-lipped and shaking with some sort of restraint. That was all the more destructive. Yuichi shut his eyes, looking at him made him want things he’d never ask for. “You taste so good though,” Tatsuya purred. “I want _more_.”

Yuichi shuddered out a breath, shaking his head helplessly.

Tatsuya didn’t seem to want to fuss anymore; his palms slid to Yuichi’s hips, curled around them as he straightened and leaned back. Yuichi dropped his hands to the mattress to catch himself, suddenly aware that Tatsuya was flipping him over, pushing his chest to the sheets. The indignity of the position had him protesting weakly as his cheek shoved into his pillows.

Yuichi held those pillows on either side of his head, swallowing thickly as he felt several metal points scratch gently up the back of his thighs, digging enough to cut. He felt a shiver run up from his tailbone and his next breath hissed out of him. The growl over his back felt as delicious as a vibratory release and Tatsuya paused only to press his still-clothed erection up where his claws had left shallow welts.

Yuichi arched up, raising his head for a moment as he bit his lips in that flinch, in perfect agony and want, swimming the moment the shape of Tatsuya’s cock no longer ground over the underside of his ass.

“Yuichi, Yuichi, Yuichi,” he hissed as his breath cascaded over Yuichi’s spine, saying it like it was just that; a new term for whatever was making them both shake this hard. He slid low like a velvet stripe, lips crushing and grazing in a worship-tense slowness. His hands curled around the backs of Yuichi’s thighs, pushing until Yuichi was bent at the knee, spread and exposed and he could only drop his forehead to his pillow, realising he was rocking on his knees against Tatsuya’s lips scraping then lower and lower.

Those same palms, still curved around his thighs, scooped up and covered the curve of his ass, and as Tatsuya’s mouth closed over the lower dimples just on top of the indent of his crease, his fingers began to knead, claws and all, Yuichi felt an involuntary flex, opening like he wanted more and he wasn’t used to that. He sobbed, gasping into the cotton of his pillows. Tatsuya’s febrile tongue slipped out, dipped along the inside like a testing taste while his fingers squeezed so hard into either cheek, leaving raw, stinging impressions when he loosened his grip only to clench again. Yuichi lost his mind, made a low cry, muffled, breaking off because he pushed back, needing more of that again.

Yuichi’s cock brushed over the sheets, and he knew he was dripping with precome; it only made him rock in shuddering, aborted patterns towards Tatsuya’s lips. He swallowed thickly because his mouth was dry. He could taste it in his next moan, rough around the edges and sticking in his throat. That rough tongue touched down the incline of his ass and Tatsuya’s fingers cupped him, shoving him open so his knees slid even further apart and his cock got its friction. It was everything at once and Yuichi pressed his face into the pillow, weeping Tatsuya’s name, caught in disbelief and full, wet ecstasy.

Then Tatsuya was biting him, the edges of delicate skin, teeth scraping and tongue lapping the next, covering new bites with the heat of his tongue. Tatsuya moaned over him, an inhuman whimper, panting in his pauses but licking deeper and Yuichi’s fingernails dug into his palms through the sheets. Yuichi was dripping with his mouth and he almost wailed when Tatsuya sucked at the spot just over his balls, his nose brushing sensitive spots when he let his saliva pool to the end of his tongue, slathering him in greedy, merciless circles.

Yuichi swore and couldn’t keep his hips from kicking back into it even as he was grinding himself into the mattress, interchanging a delicious wet to hard, hot dry friction. He was going to come and he wanted it so bad. “Tatsuya, god, I’m…”

Tatsuya made a soft, tender sound, hoarse with longing as he scraped his teeth lightly upward and then followed it with his tongue until he was _inside_ him, the slick muscle touching hot and heavy against the stretch of his hole, pulling with an adept lick, eating moans out of him. Yuichi became a quick thrusting mess under him, crying into his pillows, mixtures of curse words and pleas that were all a chaotic blend of Tatsuya and deities; all of it one and the same.

It would’ve taken a minute more of that and Yuichi cried out his voiceless protest when Tatsuya pulled back. He felt his hands withdraw and it made him crazy. He twisted, looking blearily for him, hands aching as he uncurled their hold on the pillows and sheets. Tatsuya was still behind him on his knees stripping off his vest and going for his belt buckle in a rush. Yuichi could see the bulge in the leather and he could only imagine how painful that must have been. He waited, everything on him trembling; he was simultaneously afraid that if he reached for Tatsuya, he might succumb to a seizure from just the contact alone. Instead he lay on his side, watching the leather slide down Tatsuya’s naked thighs, freeing him, feeling that swell of want from his inside and out.

Soon he was naked, all but for the chains and necklaces around his neck, armbands and bracelets seeming a part of him as his eyes flashed red and he snapped at Yuichi, teeth bared and Yuichi was euphoric enough to smile weakly, wonderingly when he got his hands up Tatsuya’s smooth shoulders, was able to scrape his own blunt fingernails along the hot, newly bared angles of his back.

“God,” he swore, tone shaking and Tatsuya buried his face in his neck, sounding like an animal finally being fed after so long. He curled Yuichi’s leg around him and his cock grazed Yuichi’s. It was like being touched by a brand; razed a flame right through Yuichi and he found himself reaching down and claiming handfuls of Tatsuya’s ass, squeezing and tugging them tighter together. That moment they both moaned, made such sharp sounds together, made Yuichi lean his head back and bare his throat to Tatsuya’s already clenched teeth.

Tatsuya raised his hips, hard enough that he only needed to undulate and Yuichi to grind into him until he felt the head of his cock, felt it pressing against him, opening where his tongue had pressed only moments before. Harder, more insistent and Yuichi was already rocking into it, letting Tatsuya push his legs higher and slip into him.

Yuichi gasped; his ears ringing with white noise and Tatsuya growled murder over the slope of his shoulder, nicked him practically as he started to thrust. He went endless, pistoning his hips until Yuichi was full and the slick swallow of it, slipping through his insides made Yuichi grab up his back. He used the angle as leverage and rocked back, feeling like he was pressing his cock both to the sharp grooves of Tatsuya’s stomach and getting licked from the inside. He felt speared and Tatsuya roved over him, hand tearing the sheets by his head as he pushed in again and again.

His hair was in his eyes and they were slick with sweat but Yuichi ground his teeth, nearly bit his tongue with the impact of Tatsuya ploughing into him. He was there; it was like a bullet shattering right across his stomach and the touch of sweaty skin crushing up his cock. Yuichi was blind with it, felt himself reach up and clutch the velvet brush of hair behind Tatsuya’s ears and pull. Tatsuya made a keening sound and it vibrated through both of them as he felt it like a throb inside him. He flew apart, all a bunch of edges and he clung to Tatsuya all through it, shaking and coming all over himself in a streaking mess between them.

He fell back into the mattress, the tension that had been fed all through him only palpable now that he was like jelly in Tatsuya’s hold. He looked up, dazed and blissed as Tatsuya kept fucking him, black-rimmed eyes trained in trembling awe at whatever he was seeing when he looked at Yuichi.

Twitching with aftershocks, Yuichi wound his hips lazily, still quaking with remaining want, being filled and stretched and the shudder of the bed under them. He arched his back and watched it happen, watched how the fervour flexed up Tatsuya’s stomach and chest and the pendants around Tatsuya’s neck touched at his collarbones. Tatsuya shook as he snapped his hips inward, a slack-jawed helplessness about him. Yuichi hooked his legs around him, still unable to stop the sounds stuttering out of him. He was so much in love with this vision and it was so many types of preternatural, the focus and the ferocity. Tatsuya struck something in him and he was shivering again, still wanting more even though he’d come. Tatsuya’s eyes slid shut and his whole body went suddenly rigid, and Yuichi bit his lip, moaning as he felt suddenly more full than he’d been before, stretched and still slick but now with the heat of Tatsuya’s now disjointed patterned thrust, coming inside him. His fingers nearly crushed his thigh; he knew there’d be bruises, welts and cuts all over him but he didn’t even mind. It was like being kept for something so new and different, he let it happen and watched as Tatsuya slowly opened his eyes, gasping for air, everything in him going so still as his claws pulled out from where they’d dug tearingly sharp angry lines up the back of his knee and the inside of his thigh.

He finally looked at Yuichi. Suddenly so glazed with awe and wide-eyed with revelations.His stare was like its own sort of violence but bereft of hatred and his acclaimed vexation. It looked like a covenant and relief all at once. Yuichi couldn’t catch his own breath enough to say a word so he smiled.

The wolf’s fangs glimmered in the dark at him and Yuichi thought he was in love.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

It was nearly dawn.

Yuichi’s candle had burnt down and the wax dripped from his night table and had struck the floorboards. Yuichi kept nuzzling down the side of Tatsuya’s chest anyway, hating the thought of daylight interrupting him. He liked his fingers in his hair, how everything he touched was a bit of a mean, awakening scrape.

“You’ll have to come with me, of course,” Tatsuya murmured over his head.

Yuichi hooked a finger in a tight space between the armband and Tatsuya’s actual arm. “Come where? To your castle?”

A low contemplative sound, and Yuichi peered up at him. When he was thinking he looked so very young. Yuichi was already wondering if he wasn’t actually older than this audacious being. “It’d have to be forever,” Tatsuya informed him with wide, iris-less eyes, certain that his word was law and yet, speaking quickly in case Yuichi had different ideas. He rolled on his side and glared fiercely at Yuichi who propped his elbow on the mattress and rested his head in hand to regard him back with a bland sort of look. “You see,” Tatsuya murmured a bit matter-of-factly. He sounded like he had much to say in only a little stretch of time. Excited. Puppy-like. Yuichi was ready to start petting him again.. “There’s no way I could let you go after this. You’re mine, you understand that, right?. _Mine_.”

The emphasis felt like a rumble of percussive from inside Tatsuya’s chest right into him.

Yuichi gave this some thought. Simply because, really, it was not a matter of who was whose or anything, but strictly that this was to be a definite change of lifestyle and Yuichi thought it might be nice to settle his affairs here. He didn’t owe these villagers anything, but he was sensible enough to know not to go running off to live with monsters in large ancient castles where the risk that people might come looking for him was there.

Apparently something about his pause filled the man under him with a great deal of disquiet. He scrambled upright and reached for his own arm. It was an unceremonious gesture. He slipped the armband--black and decorated with words too small to make out and most certainly not in a language Yuichi could understand-- off his arm and reached for Yuichi’s wrist, yanking on him demandingly. Yuichi observed this behaviour as an armband was slipped up his hand, over his wrist until it was wrapped snugly close to his shoulder.

“Would you just be mine already?” Tatsuya barked, lip curled like he could move mountains with an attitude like that.

Yuichi wasn’t strong enough to manage it convincingly, but he cuffed Tatsuya round the neck in a quick motion so he’d have the element of surprise on his side. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he ordered severely. “All this fuss and I was yours to begin with.”

 

 


End file.
